1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, food or drink, and methods related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various anti-obesity drugs are currently being developed. For example, an inhibitor of fatty acid synthase (FAS) has been reported to cause remarkable loss of appetite by reducing the amount of a neuropeptide Y (NPY) produced in the hypothalamus, resulting in decrease in body weight and fat amount (see, e.g., Loftus, T. M. et al. Science 288: 2379-2381 (2000)).